


T-shirt Theories

by XIIIBlackCatXIII



Series: The Magnus Archives shorts [10]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Martins mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIBlackCatXIII/pseuds/XIIIBlackCatXIII
Summary: Jon's dressed differently than usual, and Tim's gonna find out why.More s1 shenanigans
Series: The Magnus Archives shorts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	T-shirt Theories

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is another fully uploaded on mobile dealio, and I cant add more than the one tag for some reason n I'm too lazy to figure out how so yea

Tim was curious. Very, very curious.

This was the first time he'd ever seen Jon in anything other than his formal work clothes. Even when he had managed to drag him out to the pub before Jon had always worn similar clothes, nothing that could ever be misconstrued as something as disgusting as  _ casual. _

And Sasha was only slightly tired of Tim's constant theorizing.

Just slightly.

"Tim, as much as I love hearing your thoughts on our boss being abducted and replaced by aliens, please shut up."

Tim looked at her, mock hurt on his face, "but  _ Saaasha! _ If he's an alien hellbent on destroying the world, or worse, my date with Carlos tonight, then we gotta stop him!"

Sasha put her hand over her mouth, stopping her grin from showing, "had it, possibly,  _ maybe,  _ occurred to you that he could just have not done his washing recently?"

Tim scoffed, "yeah right, like he'd own a yellow shirt with a smiley face on it. Doesn't even fit him!"

"Maybe he's making a statement?" She rolled her eyes as Tim grinned, "a different kind of statement you dolt."

Tim laughed and leant in close to her, "okay, okay, but what if," his voice dropped conspiratorially, and he glanced around the room as though looking for eavesdroppers despite knowing that the only people in the room were themselves and Martin, away in his corner typing on his laptop, actually trying to get work done.

"What  _ if _ , Jon's found himself a partner!"

Sasha had to stop herself from laughing at him, not that she didn't think Jon could get a partner, just that she didn't think he  _ wanted _ one right now.

And okay, maybe she did kinda think he'd find it hard with how prickly he was.

"I'm serious Sash! It's far too big for him and I bet if he ever stepped out from behind that desk you'd see it'd be like a dress on him!"

Sasha shook her head, bemused, "Tim, it's probably just left over from his ex, now, get your arse up we've got an investigation to do," Sasha stood, while Tim remained sitting, "c'mon, it involves crime~"

"Nah, take Martin, he could use the fresh air, I don't think I've seen him even go upstairs since he moved in here. Oh, and I want to get to the bottom of this." 

Sasha rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, before moving over to Martin to convince him to leave with her.

Tim was left alone in the dingy office, not even pretending to work as he wrote out a list of reasons Jon was wearing that strange t-shirt so that he could show it to Sasha with his conclusion when she returned.

There were a lot of alien theories.

And, after a pause, he added Sasha's obviously inferior theories.

It was totally aliens.

Still, it was a surprise when he heard Jon leave his office, mug in one hand and a statement he was entirely focused on in his other.

Tim was right, the t-shirt was so big on him that it ended just above his knees. Another surprise was that the socks he'd thought Jon was wearing were actually tights. That though, he didn't care about, he sometimes wore tights with his shorts when he feels a bit less gender conforming. He couldn't wear skirts though, that triggered his dysphoria a bit too much.

Still immersed in his statement, Jon spoke, "Martin, could you make me a mug, I'm about to read a statement."

Tim, ever the helpful man, grinned as he answered, "sorry boss, Martin's gone with Sasha instead of me, and I ain't gonna make you a cuppa!"

Jon's head whipped up in shock, his glasses almost flying off his face and more of his slowly greying hair fell out of the messy bun he had shoved it in.

"T- Tim! You were- I- I  _ told  _ you to go with Sasha!"

Tim noticed the way Jon seemed to curl in on himself slightly, his face getting red, but, he considered it a testimony to their friendship that he didn't run and hide like he would during the early days of knowing each other, way back when he'd started at the Institute. 

But, that doesn't stop him from teasing him, "aww, didn't you want me to see you lookin' all cute 'n' prettied up with a dress like this, boss?"

As Jon's horrified spluttering got worse, Tim realised something, "you were gonna let  _ Martin _ see you like this!" His eyes glittered with mischievous intent, "you dressing to  _ impress, _ huh?"

"No!" Jon's face was now redder than Martin's hair, and he looked as though he was moments away from pitching his mug at Tim, who was laughing.

" _ If _ you must know, Timothy, I-" Jon cut himself off, obviously reevaluating the words he was about to use, "I spent the night here, working, which may be a completely foreign concept to you, but some of us enjoy earning the money we make."

Tim put his hands to his mouth and made a loud farting noise.

Jon gave him a disgusted look before continuing, albeit less confident, "a- and in the morning, I realised- I realised that I had no clean clothing to wear," he refused to look at Tim's grinning face, "and M- Martin offered me this. It was the smallest t-shirt he had!" He added defensively before storming back into his office to recover his hurt pride.

Tim laughed in the empty office by himself, and once he had recovered he looked at his list of theories, and after a moment of thought he circled Sasha's 'forgot to do his washing' theory. He then settled down to play pinball on his laptop while waiting for the others to return.

He would do work, but he sucks at self motivation. Sorry Jon.


End file.
